


New Timeline, New Despair

by Snasybloo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, contains spoilers, fluff maybe, updates may be slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snasybloo/pseuds/Snasybloo
Summary: Kokichi is forced to be the new mastermind by Tsumugi, and after he accepts, the game resets. Now he has to go through another killing school life but this time as the mastermind. Will he be able to save everyone and end the killing game for good? Or will he fail miserably?





	1. New timeline, new Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a new fanfic I'm creating for an AU I made for Danganronpa, and updates will be slow! This fanfic also has an official art Tumblr that you can submit fan art to, ask questions about the AU at, etc!  
> Here's the link to the blog if anyone's curious: https://reset-au-offical-designs.tumblr.com/  
> The only design done is currently Kokichi's, but the block will be updated from time to time with more designs!

_ Kokichi couldn’t believe what he was hearing. _

 

“Become the new...mastermind?” The small male repeats, his eyes wide. Tsumugi simply laughs at this, seeming to be amused. “Yessiree! Sooo? What do you say? Will you accept?” She says, causing everyone to look at Kokichi. “Sorry, but I’ll have to say-” Before he could finish, Kokichi was unfortunately cut off by tsumugi. “Oh, and did I mention that if you don’t become the new mastermind, I’ll have Kiibo over here executed on the spot in front of everyone?” Hearing that caused Kokichi to freeze, his breath coming to a pause as his skin turned white. He starts to sweat, and he doesn’t focus on everyone else's voices anymore as he starts to go into a deep, deep thought. ‘Or else...Kiibo gets hurt..?’ He mentally asks himself, looking down at the ground. ‘What...this can’t...I…’ He may be the ultimate supreme leader, but sometimes even he doesn’t know what to do. If he rejects, Kiibo gets executed, if he accepts, Kiibo lives. Though what if it was all just a bluff? Yeah...it could all be just a bluff by Tsumugi! She couldn’t be serious, she was probably just trying to pull at him!

 

Though what if she was serious? What would he do then? It’d be his fault Kiibo, an innocent who had done nothing wrong, got executed in front of him and the others who made it this far. He already caused a murder to happen, no way is he causing Kiibo to get executed all because he rejected some offer Tsumugi made. He doesn’t notice, but everyone, except for Tsumugi was calling his name. He was so deep into thought, he couldn’t even hear them. Their voices were like broken earbuds that won’t play a sound, even if you were to play music using them. Kokichi continued to think, everyone's voices still drowned out. It was until he heard the call of “Ouma-kun!” from the one he loves, the one cares about, and the one whose life is on the line, that he finally snapped out of thought. “Ah, it seems he’s come back to reality!” Tsumugi giggles, a sinister smile on her face. God did Kokichi want to wipe that smile off of her face, but now's not the time for those thoughts. “Maybe it’s because his true love said his name!” She continues, and Kokichi just growls at her with a harsh glare. “True..love?” The robot repeats in a mumble, but no one bothered to answer him, since they were all focused on Kokichi. “So! What will you choose? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?” Tsumugi asks, turning into Junko, like how she had before now when they exposed her as the mastermind. “I…” He doesn’t know what to say..If he accepts, Kiibo can live! But he’ll have to become the mastermind, and he doesn’t want that. Though if he rejects, Kiibo dies...and he also doesn’t want that. 

 

“Times ticking, Kokichi! If you don’t pick in 2 minutes, our lovely robot friend goes bye bye!” Kokichi gulps hearing that, his heart racing, his eyes looking side to side, up and down, corner to corner, as his mind tries to think of something. He starts to sweat bullets as he thinks, starting to take deep breaths. In and out..in and out..repeat the process...repeat..the process..yes, repeat the process of in and out..then you’ll get steady breaths soon enough, just keep repeating the process, and- “Kokichi~! Come on, you can’t possibly not know what to do! Just pick one of the two options, it’s as simple as that!” It’s as simple as that...it’s as simple...as that...yes, it’s as simple as that! Just pick yes or no, it’s as simple as that and you shouldn’t be thinking so hard! Just say yes...or no…

 

“Fine. I’ll do it.” Kokichi mumbles, looking down as he uses his bangs to create a shadow over his eyes. Though this time, he didn’t do it to scare anyone. “Oh? What was that? Please say it a little louder, my dear Kokichi!” The cosplayer says, her sinister smile widening. “I said I’ll do it. Just...don’t hurt him…” The purple haired male repeats, a little louder this time. He could hear everyone gasp, and he may not be able to see their faces right now, but he could tell their eyes were wide. Some with shock, some with surprise, and some with pure betrayal. He wouldn’t blame them, he did just agree to become the mastermind to save some bucket of bolts.

 

Bucket of bolts..No, Kiibo is more than that. Kiibo is a robot who he thinks doesn’t deserve to even be apart of this, sure, he may prank, tease, insult, and possibly annoy the robot, but he still cares about the robot. 

 

Tsumugi laughs a maniac laugh, startling everyone and causing them to look at her. “Oh Kokichi! You made the right choice, the right choice indeed!” She says, her form going from Junko to plain old Tsumugi as her laugh continued. “Kokichi Ouma, the ultimate supreme leader, you have just accepted the deal of a lifetime! Now what’s done is done, and in comes a new despair!” Kokichi was confused, what did she mean by that? His brows furrowed as he looks at Tsumugi, who was currently having a laughing fit. 

 

Suddenly, the room around everyone starts to shake. “W-What the..?!” He heard Kiibo say, holding onto his podium for support the best he could. “Everything’s going to reset, and then you’ll be the one to rule what happens! Upupu~!” Tsumugi continues, looks straight at Kokichi with bright, blue eyes. Blue eyes met Lavender, as everyone around them was trying to hold onto something. Suddenly, a piece of the ceiling fell on Tsumugi, crushing her and causing blood to come out from all sides. Everyone gasped, and their eyes widened once more. Then suddenly, Kiibo called out to him. What did Kiibo say? Well, he didn’t hear, everyone's voices were drowned out once again as everything around them rumbled and shook, fell and collapsed, cracked and broke. When he finally snapped back into reality, it was already too late, as when Kokichi looked up, a large piece of the ceiling was coming straight down at him, landing on him and crushing him. 

 

That’s when, it all goes black.

 

…

 

……

 

‘Where am I?’

 

…….

 

‘What am I?’

 

………

 

‘What....is this?’

 

…………

 

‘Is..is anyone there…?’

 

………………….

 

‘A-Anyone..?’

 

…………………………

 

‘Please….?’

 

……………………………….

 

‘I’m scared....’

 

……………………………………..

 

‘Kiibo....?’

 

……………………………………………….

 

‘Saihara-chan…?’

 

…………………………………………………..

 

‘Anybody...?!’

 

……………………………………………………………….

 

Nothing.

 

It was dark.

 

It was filled with nothingness.

 

Nothing.

 

Yes, nothing.

 

He was alone, alone with no one to help him.

 

He should have expected this to happen, maybe it’s like Shuichi said, he’ll always be-

 

“H-Hello?” 

 

Kokichi’s eyes flutter open, and he groaned as they did. What was..happening? “I-Is anybody there?” He could hear a voice..a familiar one, at that. He looks around the small space he’s in, and he recognizes it. He recognizes it well, in fact. He was in a locker...he wasn’t dead..he wasn’t dead! Then- wait…

 

Kokichi struggles as he tries to stand up in the small locker he was in, but when he succeeded, he leaned on the door of the locker, letting his weight try to open it. When it did, he face planted onto the floor, and that seemed to startle the other person in the room. “Hello..?” He heard the voice say, and man was it similar. Think, who did he meet in the classroom at the start before? Think...who did he…

 

Wait, he met Kiibo! He met Kiibo at the beginning in one of the classrooms after he woke up! He even remembers chasing the robot around, and thinking about it almost makes him giggle. “Are you okay?” Kiibo asks, and Kokichi finally lifts his head up to look at the robot. “Oh, yeah, don’t worry about me.” Kokichi replies, and Kokichi could notice that the robot was holding his hand out to help him up. Kokichi gladly accepted the offer, grabbing the others hand, but that’s when he sees something..odd... He had...black sleeves? They went somewhat passed his wrist, just halfway covering his hand. Weird...he doesn’t remember this being his regular white outfit..

 

Either way, the robot helps the small male get up. “S-So..uh..what’s your name?” The robot questions, and hearing that makes Kokichi freeze. ‘He doesn’t know who I am..?’ He says to himself mentally, as he looks into the eyes of the robot, who had a curious expression on their face. “Uh...hello?” Kokichi eventually snaps back into reality after hearing that. “Sorry, I was thinking about something..anyways, my name is Kokichi Ouma, and I’m the ultimate supreme leader!” Kokichi responds, introducing himself with a mischievous smile. “A-ah, well, I’m K1-B0, but please, call me Kiibo. I am the ultimate robot.” Kiibo says, a small smile on his face. “A robot, huh? Is it okay if you answer a question I have?” Kokichi asks, a mischievous glint in his eyes. When the robot nods, he asks the question. “Do robots have dicks?” asking that caused Kiibo to get flustered. “W-What?! T-That’s a highly inappropriate question!” Of course the robot replied with that, the slighter smaller male could just see that answer coming a mile away. “Nishishi! I’m just joking with you! Sheesh, what a baby!” Kokichi says in return, crossing his arms as he gives the other his signature laugh. “I-I am not a baby!” Kiibo replies, not appreciating the fact he was called a baby. Though that only causes Kokichi to laugh even more. “S-Stop laughing! It’s not funny..” Even though Kiibo says that, Kokichi continues to laughs at him. “A-Anyways, your eyes..they’re..both not the same color..” Kiibo continues, and that causes Kokichi to pause. His eyes aren’t the same color as one another..? 

 

“What?” Kokichi questions, tilting his head in confusion. Thankfully, Kiibo elaborated. 

 

“What I mean, is...ones purple and ones..gold.” 

 

**_-Chapter 1-_ **

**_-New timeline, new Despair-_ **

**_Complete._ **


	2. Here we go again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi meets Shuichi and Kaede once again, and the killing game announcement finally happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read, yes, I know that everyone didn't leave the classroom they woke up in before the Monokubs came, but I forgot and when I realized I decided I was just going to change the beginning. After this chapter I promise the real stuff will happen, don't worry. I do still need to work on designs though, but I'm sure I'll get them done soon,

“What?” Kokichi questions, tilting his head in confusion. Thankfully, Kiibo elaborated. “What I mean is...ones purple and ones..gold.”

 

 Kokichi couldn’t believe it, but if he questions it even further, the robot might start to suspect that he’s hiding something, and he doesn’t want that to happen. “Oooh! Haha, yep! What about it? Is there a problem?” 

 

He’ll have to check himself in a mirror later when he’s alone, because there's no way his eye color could just change like that, right? When the robot opened his mouth to answer, the two of them suddenly hear the door to the classroom open, and he looks to see Kaede and Shuichi. Of course, Shuichi’s following her like a lost puppy just like the beginning of the last timeline. Seems like no matter what, in the beginning he'll always follow her like some lost puppy who needs guidance. Kiibo looks where Kokichi is looking, and waves at the newcomers when he sees them. Though thing is, Kaede and Shuichi look...different. Actually, now that he thinks about it, Kiibo also looks different. His eyes were gear-shaped, he had a blue and white checkered scarf with a mini gear attached, and his armor wasn’t the same as it was before. He also had...freckles? 

 

_Okay, that made him even cuter._

 

 “Hello!” The blonde female says, getting closer to the two. 

 

“Ah! Greetings you two! I’m K1-B0, but please, call me Kiibo! I am the ultimate robot.” The robot said, putting his hands on his hips with a smile. “Yooo! Who are you two weirdos? I’m Kooookichi Oooouma! The ultimate supreme leader! Now bow before me, peasants!” The freckled gremlin said next, a grin on his face. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you both!” Kaede said, clapping her hands together. “I am Kaede Akamatsu, the ultimate Pianist.” She continued, introducing herself.  

 

“What a weird name, perfect for someone weird like you.” Kokichi snickered, but he was of course just saying that to push her buttons a bit. “Anywaaays! Who is the weird emo boy behind you?” Kokichi asks, getting close to said emo boy. 

 

“O-Oh, uhm..I’m Shuichi Saihara..the ultimate-“ Right before he could finish, Kokichi cut him off. “Laaame! Wow, the only one interesting is the robot of all things!” After the small male said that, Kiibo of course says something. 

 

“H-Hey! What is that supposed to mean?! I’ll sue if you keep up this robophobic behavior..!” Ah, the good ol’ threat of suing him. 

 

“Nishishi~! Awww, is a certain toaster mad?” Kokichi chuckled, pushing the robots buttons even more. “Toaster?! I am not a toaster..!” He found the robots reactions to be hilarious, and no way will it ever get old to him.

 

“Are you suuure about that, Kii-toaster?” He could see the expression of someone who’s upset would have on Kiibo’s face, but he kept going. 

 

“Whoopsie! Looks like the toaster is angry-“

 

“I am not a toaster! So stop calling me one!!” At this point, Kokichi didn’t notice the fact Kaede and Shuichi left, but he wouldn’t care if they did. Right now, his mission was to just bother Kiibo.

 

After a few more minutes of bothering the ever living hell out of the robot, the two of them heard voices.

 

_“Rise and Shine, Ursine—!”_

 

Kokichi felt his breath hitch at the familiar voices of 5 certain bears— or should he say, ”cubs” of a certain bear. When they popped up suddenly, Kiibo jumped, but Kokichi did not. His gold and purple orbs looked down at the Monokubs, his expression blank. He nearly forgot this was a literal killing game, as he was too busy pushing the buttons of a robot. 

 

“Helloooo you two!” The red one— what was his name again? Monokid..? No, that was the blue one...Monodumb maybe..? No… Mono-what-the-fuck-is-his-stupid-name..? No…. Aha! Monotaro.

 

“Huh? Who are you..?” Kiibo asked, looking down at them confused. The Monokubs looked around at each other silently, right before one spoke up. 

 

“Hell yeah! It worked on you punks too!” Monokid said, and to that Kiibo got even more confused. 

 

“Huh..? What worked..?” He asked, his head tilted to the side. 

 

“None of your business, chump! Now head over to the gymnasium or else!” The blue and white robo bear continued, and after that, the 5 Monokubs disappeared. 

 

_“So long, bear well—!”_

 

Good, they were gone. They were always annoying to Kokichi, and he was honestly glad when they all died last timeline. Though now that it’s reset, he has to deal with such tiresome Monokubs again. 

 

“I suppose we should head to the gymnasium like they said...though I wonder why we need to go there..” Kiibo said, looking over to Kokichi. Kokichi knew damn well why they needed to go to the gym, it was to announce something that’d cause despair upon others, something full of motives and death. The killing game. A game Kokichi hates with all his heart. 

 

**_“What game is fun when you’re forced to play it…?”_ **

_He remembered those words clearly, they were the words he said to Kaito when he thought he was going to die. He remembered how it felt at those moments... Hardly being able to breath, feeling the pain as the poison coursed through his blood... Though it was all for a plan…_

 

**_A plan that never even happened._ **

 

“I suppose so.” Kokichi replies, turning towards the door, but not walking. Instead, he decided to have some fun.  “Last one there is a stupid toaster~!” He says, right before running out of the room, leaving the robot behind. 

 

After a few seconds of running in the halls, Kokichi heard the sound of metal feet running in his direction. He didn’t need to look back to see if it was Kiibo, because he already knew it was. 

 

When the two finally made it to the gym, everyone else was already there, it seems. They were all just chatting away as Kiibo and Kokichi walked over to the group. Everyone looked so...different. Though it doesn’t bother him. He just hopes that weirdo named Korekiyo isn’t an incest freak anymore. Though he wouldn’t know for sure. 

 

After a few more minutes of chattering among the students, finally, a voice was heard. A voice familiar to Kokichi, of course. 

 

“Goooooood morning, students!” The voice said, giving their signature laugh of “Upupupu~!” after. Everyone’s eyes quickly went to the stage, where a certain bear and his “children” were. “I see you guys fiiinally woke up! Took ya brats long enough! I was getting despairingly bored just waiting for you guys to wake up!” Kokichi was silent as the bear spoke, his fists clenching. 

 

_‘Here we go again…’_

 

**_Chapter 2_ **

 

**_-Here we go again…-_ **

 

**_Complete._ **


End file.
